Considerable research and development has gone into reading detection and tracking systems. These systems generally focus on precise “gaze tracking” of eye movements to detect word-by-word reading progress. Reading tracking systems have been developed for a range of purposes, such assessing the effectiveness of online advertisements, detecting learning disabilities, and assisting in foreign language learning. These systems typically utilize cameras positioned to clearly view eye movements along with sophisticated algorithms to detect word-by-word reading progress. Gaze tracking tracing systems have come down in price with certain systems developed for the mass consumer market. For example, the Swedish firm Tobii Technology has commercialized an inexpensive gaze tracking system designed for the general public that uses an infrared camera trained on the reader's cornea to track eyeball movements. The camera can be built into a computer display screen, a headset such as Google Glass eyeglasses, or clipped to the top of a computer screen or tablet.
Conventional gaze tracking systems are not well suited for use by children, who become easily distracted, often fall asleep while reading, and may use reading to intentionally help them fall asleep. Gaze tracking systems designed for adults generally lack features and incentives specifically designed to be effective for children. A child may fidget and shift positions in ways that interfere with the gaze tracking system. Body-worn camera systems can be sufficiently uncomfortable to interfere with the child falling sleep. There is, therefore, a continuing need for reading tracking systems designed to be effective for children.